A Marauder from Day One
by Mauled
Summary: The story follows the marauders throughout their years in Hogwarts. Focusing more on their untold adventures. Rated T for some material in later chapters
1. Quirks

**A Marauder from Day One**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** T for possible scenes in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **None As of The Moments

**Chapter 1: **Quirks

"Mum, have you seen my uniform?" shouted the irresponsible voice of eleven year old James Potter. His feet were heard treading down the stairs at a speed so quick even his mother was even startled. There was her son, standing in the middle of the kitchen half-dressed with a beet-red face.

"James Clive Potter, what on earth are you wearing? We're leaving in less than twenty minutes. I told you not to leave packing to the last minute!" his mother exclaimed in distressed, "Check your closet, I'm sure I hung your robes in there." James quickly nodded his head quickly and mumbled something that resembled a 'thank-you'. He immediately made a beeline to his closet.

"Found 'em! Thanks mum!" He called racing upstairs to his room, his lack of folding skills affected the way his suitcase looked, and he frowned but was just relieved to be done packing. He looked at his watch, done packing **and** with twelve minutes to spare. Yanking on his trousers and a button up shirt, he double checked everything before beginning to zip up the suitcase. However, there was a knock on the door which cause him to glance up. "Hey dad!" he said, smiling brightly as his father sauntered into the room holding something.

"Morning kiddo," his father said ruffling his son's hair, James grinned goofily in return. "Excited for your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Of course I am!" James said smiling, however the entire time he was eyeing what his dad was holding. Finally with great anticipation the item was brought out.

"Well James, this," his father gestured to the cloak that was neatly folded. "Is your present from me to you, your grandfather gave it to me on my first day too." James wrinkled his nose, a cloak? What was he supposed to do with a cloak; it didn't even look that warm.

"Uh… Thanks dad." He said, however his sentence lacked enthusiasm which only made his dad smile more.

"Well, try it on, go to the mirror. I bet it'll tickle your fancy." James did so, pulling the fabric up over his shoulders and looking in the mirror. What he saw, or rather what he didn't see caused his jaw to drop.

"Dad… My body, it's, it's gone!!!" He spluttered.

"That my boy, is because you're wearing an invisibility cloak." His father had an ear to ear grin on his face and you could outline every wrinkle on his face. James just looked in the mirror in shock, what possibilities opened with this simple cloak. "Just… Make sure you behave yourself James, don't do too much rule breaking with that cloak. Or your mother will have a cow."

"Thanks dad." James said to his father, who just simply nodded his head in return.

"We're going to be late!" His mother shouted from downstairs, "The train won't wait!" quickly James gathered all the suitcases and shoved the cloak into one of the bags. His father gave him a hand in lugging everything down the stairs.

"We'll be going there by the floo network." His mother said, she was all dolled up in new robes, and it was _his _day too. One by one they each piled into the fireplace. His eyes were greeted by a muggle train station. The smell of trains, a rusty oily smell filled his nostrils. He always was fascinated by the muggles way of life. As they shuffled through the crowd he wondered how many people here were going to Hogwarts. Finally they stopped, "That's the entrance." His mum said with a sunshine smile. He followed her hand to where she was pointing.

"Mum. That's a wall." He stated, his father suppressed a laugh and his mum let out a short huff.

"No, it's an enchanted wall. To get to the Hogwarts Express you have to run through that wall. His mouth dropped, this was a bad idea even he knew that, and he was the one that _came up_ with crazy ideas like this. That was his family, crazy and quirky. Unfortunatly, he had to listen to his mum, so he let his father go first, and as he ran at the wall he disappeared. James' mouth dropped completely. "Now, James dear. It's your turn." His mother said, easier said than done. Slowly he let his feet pick up speed as he crossed through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. His mum arrived shortly after.

"Wow…" He mumbled gazing up at the train, and at the bustle of the people on the platform. His parents lead him around, helped him load his luggage and finally stood to say goodbye. His mum had signs of tears in her eyes, and was doing her hardest to fight the urge to cry as she hugged her sun. His dad just put his hand on his shoulder and winked.

"Bye son." His father said very bluntly to him. So with that James took his first step onto the train and into a whole new rat race. It was a little difficult for him to navigate through all the people until he came to a nearly empty compartment. He tapped his fist on the door and the boy look up. The boy had grey eyes that had a very serious look to them, and shaggy black hair, his expression looked sulky.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" James asked, putting on his friendliest smile. The boy shrugged his shoulders obviously caring little about whether or not he sat down. So James decided to be a little pushy, "My names James, what yours?" he held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Sirius." The boy, Sirius, mumbled. Slowly shaking James' hand, James just grinned in turn, this was definitely that start of a friendship.

**End Chapter 1**

**Little short, I wanted to make it longer, but I have school work. Read a REVIEW and I'll update soon!!**


	2. Gryffindor!

**A Marauder from Day One**

**By:** Mauled

**Disclaimer: **Characters owned by J.K. Rowling

**Rating:** T for possible scenes in later chapters.

**Pairing(s): **Will be decided later.

**Chapter 2: **Gryffindor!

It was a long silence, and Sirius wasn't the best talker, James could tell.

"Nice weather…" Sirius mumbled, James shrugged, not exactly sure what to say. His heart jumped as the train started moving, well this is nice. A few hours with mister gloom and doom to brighten his mood. They both resorted to looking out the window, far less painful then small talk. Finally the door swung open and a boy around their age stared in. This boy was pale with long greasy black hair. Not exactly a pretty sight and a bit frightful for James' first experience on the train.

The boy examined them both, carefully taking in each of their features before he spun around and left, slamming the door behind him. "That was… Odd." James said quietly looking at the door with a frown. Sirius had a disgustingly bitter look on his face.

"That was Severus Snape." He said bluntly, "The worst person you could run into, a whiney, sorry excuse for a boy." James mouth dropped, not from how cold the words that came from Sirius' mouth were, but how that was the longest sentence Sirius ever _said_. "Snivelly." Sirius scoffed, "That's what I call him, a poor excuse for a wizard."

"Now that's just a little mean." James said finally, "Have you ever seen his magical skills? They're probably at the same level as ours."

"No. But I've heard about his parents, they're all over the Daily Prophet." Sirius said, "Muggle loving mother, he's a half-blood. Dirty bloods, the Black's have much stronger lineage." Now the malice in Sirius' words was not portrayed in his eyes which happened to be filled with sadness. Something wasn't right, and James knew that. He understood everything, what an insult dirty blood was. But he also recognized "Black", if this was truly one of the Black's children Sirius was bound for Slytherin. Which means James was probably talking to someone who'd hate his guts after the sorting ceremony. His family had a history of Gryffindors, so it was obvious the path the two would be on. The rest of the train ride was in silence.

By the time they made it to Hogwarts the uncomfortable silence between Sirius and James had become regular. They were comfortable in silence, and used to it. Not that they liked hanging out, because they hadn't even shared thoughts at all. But it was better then being alone in a new school.

"We're about to enter the great hall, in an orderly fashion." Said the voice of a middle aged woman from the front of the group, she had very motherly features, but a very scary voice. James noted that as the doors to the Great Hall began to open, slowly he peered in. It was filled with magic and he looked in awe. Awkwardly he bumped into a girl his age, she had burning green eyes, he quickly mumbled an apology and kept walking. Finally the group came to a halt at the front of the hall where everyone was whispering about the different houses. Eventually an elderly man stood up and walked to the front, clapping his hands together.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Welcome anew to the new arrivals," The man said with a twinkling smile, he winked at the group. He must be the head master Albus Dumbledore, James concluded. As Dumbledore droned through the speech, James looked through the Hall, examining faces.

"…Sirius Black!" The voice calling out the seldom name James recognized, he watched Sirius approach and heard whispers about how Sirius would have to be in Slytherin. The hate was placed on his head and there was a very thoughtful expression, if a hat could have one, on its face.

"Hmm, isn't this odd…" The hat said in a long chide, it had a sly smirk. "Gryffindor!" There was a silence from the Gryffindor table, a Black, in Gryffindor?! Well that was a first, slowly one person clapped, and then there was cheering, so Sirius with much delay took a seat at the table filled with Gryffindors and Muggle-lovers.

"…James Potter!" The voice finally said his name, trembling slightly James walked up and took a seat. The hat had barely touched his head before it shouted 'Gryffindor', cheers and whistles were heard, and it continued on. James wandered over to Sirius and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be in Gryffindor!" James said with a smile, hoping this would spark some communication between the two.

"Trust me, neither did my family." Mumbled Sirius who was busy shoveling food into his mouth, he glanced to James and back to his plate. "I expect mother will be most unpleased about this. It's totally uncharacteristic for my family; however I knew I'd be in this house." For some reason James had a feeling Sirius was warming up to the idea of having a friend.

"I'm sure she'll be happy for you!" Optimism was James' greatest talent; it was the next morning that he discovered howlers were a lot scarier when you're wrong.

"Gryffindor?! Never have I been so shamed!!! Where did I go wrong?? Wait, no, where did _you _go wrong?!!" The Howler was far more frightening than anyone imagined, when Sirius opened it both he and James were barely awake shoveling eggs into their mouths. It was when they let out a howl of horror at the screech that came from the letter.

"Bullocks! A howler from my mum!" Sirius moaned while the howler went on a rant about sacred bloodlines, years of work ruined, anything that came into its head. "You're _right_, James, she is definitely happy!" Sirius drawled sarcastically.

"S'not my fault she has a bad way of showing it." James mumbled shoving some egg into his mouth. Sirius scoffed and watched the howler tear itself to shreds, and then continued with his meal. This was going to be an interesting day.

By the time they made it to their first class they were already incredibly late. Potions, was being taught by a professor Giglymunk. A very tubby man, balding from old age, he had a twinkle in his eyes whenever he talked to Slytherins. However he had a very bitter demeanor towards the other houses, especially Gryffindor. Sirius and James were both following the recipe for a Polyjuice Potion. 'Shredded Boomslang Skin', the sixth ingredient, James looked at Sirius and whispered "What on earth is a Boomslang?" Sirius shrugged, neither of them needed another reason for Giglymunk to get mad at them. However Sirius elbowed him slightly and point over to a short mouse-like boy who appeared to be having far more difficulty than they were.

"Pettigrew, this is the third explosion you've cause, in _one day_!" Scowled the professor, and the poor boy looked like he was about to cry. "One more mistake and you'll have a detention on your first day boy." Giglymunk then stormed off in the opposite direction. Quickly James added a few ingredients to the potion.

"This potion will take us a good twenty one days," Giglymunk said as he went to the front of the class. "This is why I expect a twenty-one page report about the potion. Clean up your station, and put your potions in the cupboard." The class let out a groan, however proceeded to complete a clean up. As James was putting the potion away he noticed the boy from earlier.

"Hey." James said, the boy looked up startled, "You okay? Giglymunk was pretty tough on you." The boy nodded frantically, putting away the start of a new potion.

"I'm just not a very good potion maker." The boy mumbled before scurrying off quickly saying a quick thanks to James for asking.

"No one's talkative here are they?" James said to Sirius who simply shrugged.

"I guess no one has much to say. C'mon it's lunchtime." Sirius said quickly, the two gathered their books, but not fast enough before James noticed Severus Snape talking to the girl from earlier with pretty green eyes. He decided he'd do some investigating.

**End Chapter 2**

**Well, there we go chapter twooo!**


End file.
